


Silly Daddies and Apple Pies

by applekenma



Series: Haru and Kaito [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baking, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kenma Kozume is a Blushing Mess, Kid Fic, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is Horny, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, apple pies, they're also idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo are being silly and The Kuroo Family and Haru make apple pies!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Haru and Kaito [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863379
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122





	Silly Daddies and Apple Pies

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I made this into a series! It's just going to be a bunch of one-shots about the Bokuto and Kuroo family! Then I'm going to write a massive fic about Haru and Kaito going through highs school (It's going to have a lot of angst though 👀)

“Mommy, can Haru come over today?” Kaito asked his mother from the kitchen where he was eating his breakfast.

Kenma hummed as he took a seat next to his son and patted his head lightly, “Sure. But let’s call them to see if they’re free, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Mommy.” Kaito nodded with a smile as he hugged Kenma from the side.

Kuroo, who was sitting on the left side of Kaito, pouted, “Why don’t I ever get hugs?”

Kaito let go of Kenma to look at his father, “Your hugs hurt sometimes,” Kaito mumbled as he looked down at his feet. Kenma tried not to laugh as Kuroo squawked, clearly offended.

“What?! I give out the best hugs! I’m hurt, Kaito! Truly hurt!” Kuroo shook his head, taking mock offence.

Kaito abruptly looked up at his dad with wide eyes, “I’m sorry, Daddy! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Kaito climbed into Kuroo’s lap and hugged him.

Kuroo and Kenma just  _ had  _ to laugh at how adorable their son was being, “Don’t worry, Kaito. I was just kidding!”

Kaito grabbed his fathers cheeks and stared into his hazel eyes, “Are you sure…?”   
Kuroo grinned down a his son and ruffled his wavy hair, “I’m 100% sure.”

“But Daddy’s hugs really hurt sometimes,” Kenma smirked as he got up from his seat to go put their dishes in the sink to wash for later.

Kuroo smirked back at Kenma, “I know you love it though!”

“You’re right.” Kenma smiled at his husband.

Kuroo hummed as e pulled out his phone from his pocket, “I’m gonna go ahead and call Bo about their playdate,” Kuroo said as he handed Kaito over to Kenma and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Kenma blushed slightly. Even though they’ve been married for almost 3 years, he still gets affected sometimes by Kuroo’s soft touches of affection, “Okay, I’ll just go upstairs to give Kaito a bath,” Kenma holds Kaito in his arms as he went upstairs and into the bathroom.

Kenma put Kaito down on the tile floor and went to turn on the bathtub and waited for it to fill up so Kaito could bathe in it.

“Why do you and Daddy always kiss?” Kaito suddenly asked Kenma as he was being stripped out of his clothes.

Kenma carried Kaito into the now full bathtub and smile, “Because we love each other very much.”

Kaito closed his eyes while Kenma washed through his long wavy hair, “Why do you love Daddy?”

Kenma’s eyes widened slightly at the serious question but answered his son nevertheless, “Well, he’s can funny and caring. He always takes care of me whenever I’m down and he’s  _ very  _ handsome too,” he smiles when he hears Kaito giggle. 

“Daddy  _ is  _ handsome,” Kaito smiles, “But I think you’re pretty too!” Kenma struggles not to blush at the cuteness of his son.

He coughs awkwardly to hide the blush and he sighed as he rinsed Kaito off and took him out of the bath tub. He wrapped Kaito in his favorite towel, the red one littered with black cats (chosen by Kuroo) and picked Kaito up to sit him down on the edge of the sink so he could blow dry his hair.

After Kenma had dried Kaito’s hair and dressed him up, they both headed downstairs to see that the Bokuto’s were already in the living room.

“Kaito!!” Haru jumped out of Akaashi’s lap to greet his best friend. Suddenly, he remembered what his mother had told him last time, “Hi, Uncle Kenma…” he smiled sheepishly.

Kenma shook his head and patted his head, “Hey, Haru. Are you doing alright?” 

Haru nodded with a smile and immediately turned back to Kaito and pointed at himself proudly, “Look what I’m wearing!” He showed off his oversized owl hoodie with wings on the back.

Kaito gasped softly in amazement, “Wings? Can you fly?!”

“No,” Haru frowned, “but Daddy gave it this to me so I’m happy!” Haru gave Kaito a toothy grin. Kenma watched them interact with a happy smile on his face (He’s gone too soft for these children). He grabbed both of their hands and led them back to the living room to hearKuroo and Bokuto arguing about something.

Kenma went to sit down on the couch next to Akaashi, letting the kids play,” What are those idiots talking about now?” 

Akaashi stared at the two men with an unimpressed look on his face. “They’re arguing about whether cats or owls are better.” Kenma rolled his eyes at the stupid statement but watched them argue in amusement.

“Cats are obviously better! They are so soft and cuddly!” Kuroo exclaimed from the couch across from them.

“No,  _ Owls  _ are better! They can fly and they’re so cute! Bokuto said matter-of-factly from next to him.

While those idiots were arguing, Kenma and Akaashi noticed that Haru and Kaito started getting teary-eyed. Their omega instincts told them to go comfort their child.

“What’s wrong? Why are you guys crying?” Kenma asked, taking Kaito into his lap as he let out a calm scent to try to stop them from crying.

“Daddy is fighting with Kaito’s Daddy!” Haru sniffed as he pointed to the two men still arguing about owls and cats. Kaito nodded as he rubbed his snot all over Kenma’s sweater. Kenma grimaced slightly but that wasn’t important right now.

“Could you guys stop?” Kenma glared at the two men. Bokuto and Kuroo immediately stopped their argument when the menacing scent hit their nostrils. They were alerted when they saw the crying faces of Kaito and Haru.

“You guys were arguing about something dumb and made them cry.” Akaashi explained before they could say anything. Once the kids were calmed down they put them back down on the floor.

Bokuto rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly,” Sorry, I guess we got a little out of hand there…”

“You better be.” Kenma deadpanned.

Kaito looked at his father with teary eyes, “No more fighting?”

“No more fighting.” Kuroo answered as he wiped away the tears from his sons eyes.

“Okay, I think Koutarou and I should get going so Haru and Kaito can have fun on their playdate, right?” Akaashi looked at Bokuto as he walked towards the front door. Bokuto nodded his head.

“Okay. Oh, Haru I  _ need  _ to show you the new games I got on my IPad!” Kaito turned to look at Haru excitedly. Haru nodded his head enthusiastically s he walked towards the front door to say goodbye to his parents.

“Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!” Haru giggled as he got two sweet kisses on the forehead.

“Bye, Haru. Be good!” They both said as they headed out the door, Haru giving them a big thumbs up.

The second after his parents were out of sight, Haru grabbed Kaito’s hand and led them upstairs to play those games Kaito was talking about. 

Kenma closed the door with a sigh, already exhausted from all the chaos that had happened this morning.

“You guys can be so annoying sometimes,” Kenma groaned as he leaned his back against the door.

“But you have to agree with me that cats are better,” Kuroo said as he wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, inhaling his apple scent slightly. 

Kenma sighed in contentment with his alpha in his arms, “Hey, do you want to make apple pie with the kids later?”

Kuroo hummed, “Fine by me. But I want to do something with you first?”

“Do what?” Kenma raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the alpha.

Kuroo smirked, “You’ll see!” is all he said before he picked Kenma up bridal-style and led them to their bedroom.

“K-Kuro, not when the kids are in the house!” Kenma frantically tried to wriggle out of his husbands grasp, but Kuroo ignored him and locked the door to their bedroom.

After they were done with whatever they did in their bedroom, Kenma had called the two kids who were playing on Kaito’s IPad to bake an apple pie, “Guys! Do you want to bake an apple pie with me?” he called from downstairs?” The second he called them, he heard tiny footsteps stomp from upstairs and the boys came tumbling down the stairs.

“YES!” They both shouted in unison as they ran to the kitchen. 

Kuroo’s head popped out of his bedroom to see what all the commotion was about and chuckled when they came downstairs and saw Haru and Kaito taking out the apples to make the pie, “They’re so excited just to make some apple pie.”

Kenma walked into the kitchen and pointed at Kuroo, “Don’t think you’re getting out of this. You’re helping too.” He heard Kuroo groan softly from behind him but he came into the kitchen anyways.

“I want to make a  _ big  _ apple pie!” Haru stretched his arms as wide as possible to emphasize his statement. Kaito nodded his head frantically. They cannot  _ wait  _ to make this apple pie.

Kenma laughed slightly, “Okay, we can make a  _ big  _ apple pie. Now, can you help me wash those apples over there?” He asked with a smile.

Haru and Kaito hurriedly got the small stool from the kitchen and put it in front of the sink so they could reach the water tap and wash the apples. Kenma and Kuroo watch them in amusement.

20 minutes later and everything was going well until Kuroo and Kaito started to eat the apple pie filling when they thought no one was looking.

Kenma spotted Kuroo dipping his hands into the bowl, “Hey! Don’t you dare eat the filling!”

Kuroo retracted his hand and pointed at Kaito, “But Kaito ate some too!” he blamed.

Kaito turned his head to his father and glared, “Hey!! You ate a lot too! I saw you!” 

Kuroo pointed at himself in disbelief, “Me?! I would never do something like that!”

Kenma snorted and rolled his eyes playfully, “Yeah, I highly doubt that.” Kuroo frowned and continued making the apple pie.

Haru started to giggle loudly, “Kaito, your daddy is so funny!” 

Kaito nodded shly and started to giggle too, “Yeah, Daddy  _ is  _ silly!” He poked his dad’s cheek. Suddenly, everyone started giggling and laughing at Kuroo’s offended face.

Ah, today was going to be a fun day.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I hope you enjoyed this mess of a one-shot! ❤


End file.
